Mute Love
by Sonikka
Summary: Amy's mother and her, has to start living with Sonic's dad for working conditions. Both Amy and Sonic were warned not to see eachother but they do secretly. Amy devolopes a crush on him but as a mute girl, she keeps seceret and confesses in many ways.
1. Starting Out

**Amy's mother is a maid, which Amy works with her. Her mother got hired to do the jobs she does over at this person's house. This guy that hired her is very rich and has a son named Sonic. Both Amy and Sonic's parents forbid them not to talk to each other or do anything together. Sonic starts a friendship with Amy and she turns out to love him, but as a mute girl, she tries to express all her feelings to him.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters.

* * *

**

Chapter 1

_In a small apartment with Amy and her other…_

Amy was laying on her back on her bed staring at the ceiling. She heard footsteps come closer to her bedroom door. It was her mom. Of course it wouldn't be her dad because he died the day she was born. She does not have a step dad anyways or any other family members that live with her.

Her mom looked very excited and sat on the edge of her bed. Amy got up and sat next to her. "I got a job." Amy smiled at her mother. She put her hand in view where her mother can see her hand. She stick out her index finger and the rest of her finger is curled up like a shape of a fist and the thumb lying on top of the middle finger. Her index finger was pointing out on her left side. It meant 'G'.

Then she made her hand go turn more into an 'O'. She put the index, middle, ring, and pinky finger close together and placed her thumb, by the tip of her thumb, between and below the middle and ring finger. She showed that twice and that meant 'O'. So far she shaped G, O, and O.

Then she shaped her fingers the same as 'G' but the index finger is pointing up and the thump was under the middle finger. She shaped 'D' She spelled out GOOD. Amy was still smiling at her mother while she was spelling out GOOD and spelled it out very fast but her mother can see. Amy really doesn't like to do thumbs up, just spell it out.

Her mother hugged her and asked, "Is it alright? Is it okay because we have to move to their house." Amy grabbed her notebook, which was on a small little table near her bed. There was a pencil near by it so she got both of the stuff and began to write in her notebook. She showed it to her mom and it said 'I don't mind'. Her mother smiled at her.

"Lets get packing because we have to move there by today or the latest is tomorrow so… thank you." Her mother hugged her again then when she was done, she got up and started packing.

_In the mansion with Sonic and his father…_

Sonic was swimming in the pool, which was in the back of his house. His father just came out of the house and called Sonic. He got out of the pool and ran to him. "Yes father."

"My son, " his father began "We are going to have two maids in our house. Obviously, the people that work downstairs are the people who tailor our clothes but the maid's woman and a girl. They might move today and I told the mother to tell her daughter to clean up your room first but promise me, promise me that you will not flirt or do anything to this even though she's the first one you've meet. Do you promise me?" HE asked him.

"Yes father." He said while crossing his index and middle finger behind his back. "Anyways, They are going to be old and not good looking right?" Sonic asked.

"Actually, the girl is twelve and the mother is in her thirties. The girl is one of us, hedgehogs, and is pink but that is all I know. I can trust you that you wont do anything with this girl… because I can tell that you are. Thank you for the talk."

His father walked away then Sonic walked to the pool and jumped in. _So a girl who is twelve huh? Can't wait to find out how she looks like. _

_With Amy and her mother…_

Amy's mother went to talk to someone about the apartment. She just came back when Amy thought about it.

"Alright, we can just get our stuff like clothes, jewelry, and others and leave. We can leave all the furniture here. Are you done packing?" her mother asked while Amy zipped up her pink suitcase. When Amy was done zipping, she nodded yes.

"Good, now give me five minutes." Amy nodded again then saw her mother take something out of her jewelry box and took out a necklace that Amy's father gave to her mother on their first Christmas together. Amy held her mother's shoulder then her mother turned her head to her. Amy gave her a smile that always cheers her mother up.

Her mother quickly got her stuff and by the time Amy got to the door, her mother was done packaging and where ready to go.

They walked down the stairs and Amy's mother called the taxi. In just a few minutes, it came then took them. Her mother had to give every single direction on the way but when they got there, everything looked peaceful. There was a water fountain and the whole front lawn was like a garden. There was a gate but then it just automatically opened. Amy and her mother walked up the long street that was ahead of them. There were garages, parking areas, everything.

When they got there, they rang the doorbell. Amy felt nervous. They waited for about two minutes, then a blue, teenage hedgehog opened the door. The first person he looked at was Amy. _So this is the twelve year old huh? Not bad. _He thought to himself

Sonic stared at her then looked at her from head to toe. He looked at her face again and she noticed what he did.

Amy's mother then spoke, "Do you know where," She looked through some papers she wrote down. " The owner of this house is at?"

Sonic looked at her. "Oh, my father. I'll get him." He said then jogged but while he was jogging, he glanced at Amy. Amy's mother smiled then looked down at Amy.

"Amy, are you alright? You're blushing." She said. Amy was blushing but wasn't smiling. Amy nodded 'nothing' and looked up at her and smiled.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**The first chapter of Mute Love. **


	2. finding out about each other

**Yay, here's another chap of mute love. I hope you guys liked the other chapter though it was short…. All right. Here's another chapter of Mute Love. READ! Oh yeah, I'll make the other chapters longer so don't worry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters. They belong to Sega.

* * *

**

Chapter 2 

_With Amy…_

Amy was assigned to clean Sonic's room first. When she got there, she found Sonic laying on the bed listening to the radio. He had his eyes closed and looked like he was going to take a nap.

Sonic woke up by the sound of some spraying. He looked at the window and saw the pink hedgehog wiping it. He got up and walked to her. He leaned on the wall and said, "You don't have to clean. I can clean up myself. Here let me help." He said while walking over to the little bucket Amy brought with her.

Amy looked at him and nodded 'no'. He saw her.

"You don't want any help? I wanna help cause I really have nothing to do and cause I don't want to see you on your knees, trying to scrub something off." He said while putting the paper towels away. Amy nodded 'no' because she knows that if his father sees Sonic help clean, Amy would possibly be in trouble.

"Well, do you have a favorite song or something? I can put it on if you want or do you like it quiet." Sonic asks while sitting on his bed: near where the radio is.

She looks at him nervously. She wishes that she could talk. He was just waiting there for an answer. Amy just looked at him and took out a small notepad and a mechanical pencil. Sonic walked up and she showed him what he wrote.

_I don't really care _it says. _I don't mind if it's silent or if you want to put on your favorite music. Thank you though _Sonic looked at her confused. Amy felt sweaty. She has never been to a boy so close. He was there next to her, his head close enough to look like he's resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Did you loose your voice?" Sonic asked. Amy nodded no. "Do you like to just write stuff on a piece of paper?" Amy nodded but with a little attitude in it. Sonic smiled. "Then what is it?" Amy wrote in her notepad.

It said, _I'm just not able to talk._ She wrote him. Sonic asked why so Amy started to write again._ It's because I was born not to talk. I'm… _Amy stopped there. Sonic asked what but she nodded _nothing _but he asked why not. Sonic was starting to get curious.

Amy looked down at her notepad and wrote what she was going to write down. _I'm mute _She said. Well, at least she told someone but it felt odd saying it to a stranger.

The blue hedgehog looked shock. It looked like his skin started to get pale. She wished she never told him. She lowered her down. Sad. Sonic snapped out of it and looked at her. He put his index finger under her chin and brought her face up. He smiled at her.

"Don't be sad. There are other things that are worst then just being mute. At least your not seriously injured… or diagnosed with cancer… right? You should be happy that you can do every thing that a normal preteen can do but talk… is everything I'm saying true?" Amy looked at him. She smiled with a nod.

No one has ever tried to cheer her up. There so many people who were careless and a lot of people say _get this mute girl away from me. She's gonna make me mute like her. _Or _did you just see what happened! I was quiet for a minute waiting for the girl to talk and she didn't talk! Get her away from me! I talk and talk and talk a lot and she made me quiet! _Or _she's fuckin mute! You can't even talk to her or learn anything about her. _

She's so glad have someone who doesn't say anything mean about her other than her mother. It's like…. He is the only one who cares about the inside… even though he doesn't know her yet… completely

Sonic was still holding her chin; he just stared in her eyes. Amy was looking back, looking at how it makes herself feel like complete girl.

Amy turns her head away from him and started to clean the window. She quickly covered her face so Sonic wont see that she's blushing. Sonic walked up to her and touched her cheek. "You're blushing." Sonic says and that only makes her worse; her face starts to heat up.

"So, I wanna know a little about you. So… what's up?" Sonic asked while getting closer to her again. Amy just looked at him then popped out thumbs up with a quick smile. . Sonic looked at her, smiling. "Is there anything that your scared of?" Amy looked at him and she looked down at her note pad.

Amy wrote in it and it said _lightning _Sonic looked at the paper then asked her, "Is there a reason why you're scared of lightning?" Amy wrote some more.

_Because my father died from it when I was just born, it was a rainy day. _Sonic looked at the paper then looked her. She was of course, sad. Sonic hugged her and said, "Your not the only one who lost a parent. My mother died from giving birth to me. She had a choice to either live but I had to die, or she can give birth to me but she had to die. She picked me to be born."

Amy's head was on his chest. She can hear his heart beat go slightly fast. Amy looked up at him and began to cry. Then suddenly, Amy remembered that her mother said not to talk to him and not to even be touched.

Amy was going to push him away softly but then she felt his head rest on her head. She then relaxed and put her chin on his shoulder.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Aw, how cute. I can't believe I knew someone who died in Virginia Tech… even though it's kinda getting old, I still feel sorry for the families that lost their family members or friends who died there in that University… **


	3. around the house

**Alright, My lil step brother REALLY wants an update so I'll be updating quick for you and obviously my step brother... Oh yeah, sorry for that little update with chapter 3 last time even though this IS chapter three, I updated the wrong chapter to the wrong story... anyways, I hope you guys are loving this story.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Sonic was still holding the girl. He actually thought that she was soft and had a sweet scent. It was what he expected a girl to be like. Amy stopped crying and felt the warmth of his body on her since they were hugging. Sonic and Amy stopped hugging and they began doing other stuff.

Every single time Sonic and Amy would glance at each other quickly and she blushes plus her face warms up when they both catch themselves glancing at each other and look strait into each other's eyes. It felt like torture for Amy since her face steamed and she's still cleaning Sonic's room.

When she was done, she grabbed her little bucket she brought with her and left while she waved at him. Sonic said "bye" to her since she didn't look at him. When She was gone, Sonic jumped onto the bed and grabbed his pillow. He rested his head on it and turned his body facing the ceiling since he landed on his side.

He looked up with a smile. _I didn't even ask for her name..._ He got up then laid back down on his bed when he heard footsteps coming. It was his father to check up on him. He stood by the door for a while then walked into Sonic's big room while closing the doors.

"I'm going over to see someone. I want you to stay here and remember what I said about the girl… " Sonic's father began. Amy walked passed the room then heard someone talking about her. She heard a male voice but it was a little deeper then the boy she just met. "She… I don't want to say anything bad about her since I really don't know her but keep the promise. I trust you because you never disobeyed me before…" Amy left feeling that she shouldn't even be listening… So he had made a promise too….

_Few minutes later… _

Sonic watched his father leave. He was already out the house so when his dad completely went out he ran out his room and bumped into a female that look a bit like Amy but she was taller and had blue eyes. Since they fell because of him, Sonic quickly got up and helped her up.

"I'm sorry ma'am." Sonic said while helping her get up. "Are you alright?" he asked. She looked at him with a smile.

"Yes, thank you." She said while walking towards a door. When Sonic saw her, he ran over to the door then opened it for her since he also saw her carry many things. She kept smiling at him then said, "Thank you again." She then left. Sonic watched her go then ran upstairs.

He ran around the house then stopped when he heard some type of movement in one of the rooms. He slowly opened the door and only saw a window open. Something fell on the ground so he entered the room and picked it up. When he turned around he saw her.

"Sorry, I didn't knock on the door. I thought no one was in here…" he said while walking to her. She was sitting on the bed then Sonic sat right next to her. She smiled at him. Sonic just looked at her then saw her take her notepad out.

She wrote down _do you go to a school or are you home schooled? _Sonic quickly read it then said, "Home schooled." Amy nodded. She wrote down some more stuff. _I go to school. There are girls that talk about this hedgehog named Sonic the hedgehog… _she showed, he read. _They're so crazy, everyone knows him... But not me... Do you?_

Sonic read it and he nodded but he didn't want to tell her yet who he is. _The way that everyone describes him makes me feel like he's a jerk. _Once Sonic was done reading, he felt hurt. _Sorry, I had to say the truth but… if they haven't even talked about him, I wouldn't say anything. So what's your name?_ Sonic just looked at her.

He tried making up a name but couldn't think of anything. "My name is…Shady." He said picking a random name then Amy started writing down some more. _That's a nice name. Mines Amy. _Sonic smiled.

"I saw your mom or someone who looks relative to you walk out of the house… my dad isn't here either so I can show you around the house. You wanna?" he asked then she nodded with a smile. He grabbed her hand then saw a quick blush go on her. He picked up from the bed then set her down. He smiled then touched her cheek. She slowly turned her face.

"Okay, let me show you the back o the house." He said while grabbing her hand and walked out the room and went down a couple of stairs. There was a huge door, Amy never seen one like it. "You wanna try opening it?" he asked. She nodded then tried opening the door but it couldn't. Sonic gave her a key and she looked at him confused. She couldn't even find the lock. The thing was that she was on the left side of the door.

Sonic scooted her over to the right side of the door then she found the lock. She blushed and felt so embarrassed. She looked at him and he didn't look at her as if she was dumb. "I would always run to my dad when I couldn't open the door. The same happened to me." He said.

Once Amy was done unlocking the door, she opened it. There was a pool outside and a slide but made out of rocks. Amy ran to it and then part where you slide down was smooth. Not bumpy or anything. The pool was clear and on the other side was a small little pond where there where fishes of all kind. Even big ones Amy had never seen.

Sonic walked over to Amy and said, "When I was five, I accidentally mistaken this as a pool and jumped into it. I didn't know how to swim so all I did was get myself in trouble. I hated water but I still wondered why I jumped in there. I tried swimming away from the fishes but all I did was jump back out." Amy smiled at him while putting her hand in the water.

She got up and looked at the plants. _They're so pretty… _Amy caught herself looking at one of the flowers. It was a light colored pink and blue along with it.

Sonic took her hand and took her at another part of the back yard. It was a little stone. She looked at it. "Touch it." said Sonic. She touched it but then Sonic picked her up rapidly nearly making her fall and took her inside the house. Amy looked at him confused. "My dad is here and I saw someone looking at us." Sonic said.

* * *

_To be Continued…_

**I couldn't think of another name for Sonic… uh… anyways, the updates will take a while but I hope you all like the story.**


	4. into each other's eyes

**-Typing faster and faster and faster- so was up? I'm starting to love this story myself… I love it! Anyways, I hope ya'll are still enjoying the story. Sorry for making you guys wait!**

* * *

Chapter 4

When Sonic was in the hallway holding Amy, the door opened revealing his Father. The closest room was his. He ran in there but he would've sworn his dad saw him.

"Hide under the bed!" Sonic whispered as he walked into the room acting like nothing happen. Luckily, Amy fitted under the bed and once Sonic saw her hidden he laid on the bed. His father entered the room and looked at him suspiciously. Then he exited the door.

Sonic got up and walked to the door. He saw his father leave and passed a corner to go to the other side of the hall. Sonic walked over to the bed and ducked to see Amy lying there. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out. He saw that the front part of her clothing where filled with dust so he wiped them off.

"He's gone, go to your room…before we get caught." Amy quickly ran out but then Sonic stopped her. I forgot to give you this. Sonic took something out of his pocket.

"Here, if you've been to those regular schools, you're probably familiar with this. Its better then those at school. Its one of those text massage pad. Just make up a screen name then try to figure out the rest." When he was done, Sonic scooted her out the door Amy stared at him then left.

She quickly ran to her room then locked it. Looking around, she only saw her lugages and a few clothes out. She laid on her bed and turned on the messenger and began to write her screen name and so many other things.

When she was done there was a little section on the screen that said chat so with her stylus, she pressed it against the touch screen. She logged in with her new screen name and password. When she entered, there were so many screen names to pick on. She didn't know which one to pick. She scrolled down but then a new screen name showed up. It had the name Shady in it so she pressed the screen name then entered a small chat room.

**Yma9420: **hi, is this Shady?

**SlimShady: yeah, u Amy?**

**Yma9420: **ya

**SlimShady: so… remember when we where outside, I saw someone looking at us but it doesn't look like anyone I know. **

**Yma9420: **do you think my mom?

**SlimShady: it didn't look like her… it was a… male. His eyes… they looked like yours but his body was hard to see…**

**SlimShady: u there?**

**Yma9420: **yeah…

**Yma9420: **well I gotta go now, ttyl.

**SlimShady: bye.**

Amy logged off then turned off the messenger. She put it off to the side the she rested her head on the pillow. She stared blankly at the ceiling wondered with thoughts. _Was my father watching me? _Just thinking about it made her shiver. She got up and walked out her room. Next to her was her mother's.

She knocked on the door. No reply. She knocked again. Still no reply. She was about to knock again but she remembered that she left a while ago.

She went back to her room. She went to one of her small bags and took out a small water bottle and a little snack. She walked over to her bed and sat on it. She opened her water and drank it first. Then, she opened her pouch filled with some of her favorite treats.

When she was done she laid on her belly and faced the window. She saw that there where grey clouds filling up the sky as if it were toxic smoke coming from the sun to fill up the Earth. She knows its going to rain and might thunder along with lightning. She looked at a nearby clock and saw that it's close to be 7PM.

She grabbed the pillow on the bed and rested her head on it. She wanted to take a nap but instead she slept through the night till 2: 14, when a lightning shot right in front of her room outside. The light and the loud sound woke her up. She scooted to the farthest end on her bed, not wanting to be near the large windows.

She watched the rain fall. A few seconds has passed and heard footsteps coming. Then, the door slowly opened.

She saw a figure come into her room. It closed the door softly. She only hugged the pillow hard and jumped off the bed. The figure got closer then it began to speak.

"Amy, Amy. It's me, Soni-Shady. I'm Shady. I remember that you don't like lighting so I'm here so you won't feel uncomfortable while it rains." He whispered. Amy quickly ran to him and gave him a quick hug.

He picked her up bridle style and laid her one the bed. He got the covers and covered her. She scooted to the left so he can lie down to. He lay down but didn't put the covers over him. Amy turned to see him. He was looking at the ceiling but then he looked at her. They both stared into each other's eyes as long as it can last.

* * *

**Here's another chapter! I just got a puppy a while ago and it looks so cute! He's the first puppy I had and I'm so happy! I also got a new game so I stayed away from the computer for quite a while… hope you guys enjoyed it!**


	5. What you see

**Hey, its me again. Eh...long story for not updating the next chapter but now its here.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters but the kids parents**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

Amy woke up at 6:30 AM which she usually wakes up to do her job. She feels the side of her head was warm. She got up slowly and saw 'Shady' on the bed that she  
slept on and nearly panicked. She expected herself to wake up in her old room but it ends up that she doesn't. Her face became sweaty of just thinking of what her mother or his father spotted them on the bed.

She was about to wake him up but she froze when she looked at his face. He looked adorable to her. She slowly rest her head down to his chest facing his head. She stared blankly then somewhat made herself kiss his nose. It was quick. He turned a bit and faced his body on the side that Amy slept. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and it opened.

It was Amy's mother. She just poked her head in the room and looked confused when her daughter was on surrounded with a bunch of pillows. Slowly, she closed the door with a confused face and walked back to her room. Amy waited to here a click so she'll know that her mothers in her room. Soon, she heard it then waited another five seconds. Slowly, Amy got off 'Shady' then went back to her side, removing all the pillows back to where they belong. Amy stared at the celling then Sonic moved and open his eyes.

As soon as his eyes opened, she closed hers. Sonic looked around and when he saw Amy, he fell down on the side of the bed. He hurt his head and stayed on the  
floor for a while. Somehow, there wasn't a single sound when he fell. Sonic got up and rubbed his head while looking at her. Then he walked out out of Amy's room, slowly closing her door.

Sonic slowly walked back to his room not making a sound and entered his room without even taking time to see what is inside. He slowly closed his door, making  
sure nobody was coming. when he turned around in his dark room, he saw a figure standing on the corner of his room. He saw the figure starring at him with it glowing green eyes .The figure started to walk to him and as soon as he was eight steps away, Sonic turned on the light. Sonic left the light on and went to his bed.

Amy woke up and turned to her right which a big clock  
was hanging. It was 8:38 AM . She got her messenger  
and logged in. Surprised that SlimShady was logged in.  
She pressed on talk and began.

**Yma9420:** whats up early bird

**SlimShady: eh...**

**Yma9420:** eh, what?

**SlimShady: the figure... remember when i told you about the person who was looking at us? the day we were outside?**

**yma9420:** ya, u told me last chat.

**SlimShady: more things happened**

**Yma9420:** like what?

**SlimShady: tell ya later**

**Yma9420:** ok... why'd you name yourself SlimShady?

**SlimShady: im slim and im shady.**

**SlimShady logged off...**

Amy got off her bed and got ready. she picked out the same clothes that she picked out yesterday. She slowly got out her room and knocked on Sonic's room. He  
opened.

_To be continued..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**pika fan outrage... BUNEARY AND PIKACHU ARE SO CUTE TOGETHER! THEM HOLDING HANDS IN MAZZE SHUFFLE EVERYBODY HUSSLE WHILE NEWLY HATCHED HAPPINY IS ON PIKACHU'S BACK! ME FINDING OUT (with lots of proof if needed) THAT DAWN'S PACHIRISU IS A MALE! AH! ADORABLE! PACHIRISU IS A MALE AND LIKE A CUTE THREE YEAR OLD!**

**so was up? I KNOW I KNOW I KNOW... the chapters updation...**


	6. Memories From A Tiny Past

**If any of you guys who have been reviewing me telling me to update and is reading this, I want to say thank you for a  
really long wait. I'm so sorry to make you guys wait. I took these typing classes throught seventh grade (well only the  
2nd semester and started out 12 ) then i turned 13 the next month ( but my typing increased...) and those classes  
worked! I wrote all this in like, a day almost when it usually takes me a week to make a shorter one. Now that I think  
about it... I think I was 11 when I updated the first chapter then a week later I turned 12... OMG! -Starts Crying- I haven't  
updated in so long! **

**Whatever, just hope you guys like the chapter and I tried to make it long so... yeah**

Chapter 6

Amy entered Sonic's room slowly and saw him laying on his bed. He didn't seem to notice her slowly step into his room. He  
soon heard footsteps and looked the area he heard it from. When he looked, he saw her smile warmly at him as she slowly  
closed the door with her feet. He quickly looked away. She noticed and sat with him, giving him a 'what's wrong' face. He  
looked at her and smiled.

"Nuthin", he said softly. Amy looked confused then gave him another smile. "Um... yeah, it was nothing really."

Amy quickly sketched down what she wanted to write. _You don't sound so convincing to me you know. _Thats what she wrote and  
that what she showed. Sonic read it quickly but he just nods.

"Its nothing really. Just thinking about stuff and seeing stuff." He hoped she wouldn't ask her why or ask him for personal  
reasons. Maybe she isn't like that. Its something that would make Sonic feel uncomfortable. He just quickly glanced at her eyes  
while his head was faced in a different direction. Just facing the wall that was facing the many trees and a tiny lake where you  
can ride your boat but nobody gets on it but him secretly was made out of complete bullet proof glass. Her eyes were the same  
as the ones he saw yesterday.

Amy noticed his looks were kinda... pissed off or just plain mad. Soon there were footsteps coming strait at the door. Amy  
panicked while Sonic pointed her to go under the bed so she quickly went under. Sonic just stayed in the same position as he  
started. He just laid there pretending to be asleep.

Nobody opened the door.

Both of them just over react when they hear footsteps. Scared to be caught. The footsteps went by fast as if nothing  
happened. When both of them couldn't hear the footsteps anymore, Amy slowly crept out of the bed. She looked up at Sonic  
and he wasn't at his usual mood so she got up and wanted to leave but something grabbed her hand. "Wanna try to go out  
through the backyard to the lake? We gotta figure out a plan for both of us though." Sonic said with a smile on his face while  
both of them looked out the glassed wall.

The person who walked out the door was Amy's mother. Before her husband died, he was great friends with Sonic's father. The  
last time they both met was when she was pregnant, about eight months, and her husband came to talk about the kid that  
was about to be born. Both of them were expecting a boy and thats part of the reason why they came but they also wanted to  
visit so they can play with his friends' son and have a bit of old time. She remembered how Sonic was when he was little. He  
was about three and very shy. He would sometimes hide behind his dads legs since he was so small and sometimes he would  
have a teddy bear with him.

They visited lots of times and a lot of them were when she was pregnant. When the belly was noticable and Sonic would get  
used to them and treat them like his aunt and uncle, he would run over to her belly and say "Hi P.J!" since his dad told him that  
Sonic's friend is in there. It's creative to think of a tiny nickname like that.

Anyways on there last visit, she was leaving to go to the bathroom and was just shutting the door until he heard his husband  
say something that made her stay. _"I have a feeling that this baby isn't going to be born as a boy." she heard him say. "I know that  
you dont want your son to be around a girl with that rare disease."_

_"It's very personal but-" Rafael, Sonic's father, began but then was interupted by Brandon, Amy's father._

_"Promise me one thing. If something happens to me and my wife or just me or something, your going to let them be friends no  
matter what sex it's gonna be. Not only that but you should take your kid out of the house at least once or that disease might even  
worsen with the reaction and the way it attacks him when he sees... anyone, but that's your choice... but do you promise me over  
what I said? About them at least being able to SEE eachother?" Brandon asked. He had this thing in his eyes that had a lot of feelings  
into it while he was waiting for an answer but Rafael didn't say anything yet. "Well?" _

_There was a mumble but you couldn't hear it. Brandon asked him to say it louder, then Rafeal answered "Okay, okay. I promise."  
then there was a quick laugh. _

_"What about a pinky promise huh? Common, like those days when we were kids. even though were like in our twenties doesn't mean  
were out of our childhood." Brandon was sticking out his pinky getting ready to take that promise in. Rafael was laughing and gave  
him his pinky._

_"Haha! You're never going to grow up huh? I bet you'll be a great father. Just don't let the kid down." He said with a smile then  
released his pinky. _

_"Thanks. I won't let it down no matter what happens." Brandon said getting ready to get up. Soon she ran to the bathroom as fast as  
she can without hurting herself or the baby. She entered the bathroom and locked the door, doing whatever business she needs to  
do. A minute later there was a knock on the door. "Linda, you in there?" It was Brandon. She answered and he replied, "Alright, I'll be  
waiting for both of you." and he stood there and waited._

She smiled at remembering that time. She was heading over to Rafael to talk about that. About his "promise". She should  
blame herself also for telling Amy not to talk to Sonic. He seemed so nice and there were warmth in his eyes. It's something  
you don't see in a lot of people.

She stopped right in front of Rafael's room. She knocked on the door once, waited a second and coughed, then knocked twice  
quickly. There wasn't an answer. She heard closely if there was a movement or something. She know he isn't anywhere else in  
his room since that's his favorite place. She began counting the seconds it took for him to knock on the door while she knocked  
one more time.

_One..._

_Two..._

_Three... nothing._

_four..._

_five-_

The door opened revealing a red hedgehog. "Yes?" He snatched at her with this rude sounding question. His eyes... weren't so  
warm. Cold. Just because he lost his wife and his only friend. He has a reason but he can't stay mad forever. It's not healthy for  
anyone. "What is it?"

"Don't you start talking to me like that. You can't stay mad forever!" She yelled hoping the words would sink in.

"Sorry, but who said i was mad?" He said calmly. "Please, step right in. Didn't mean to talk to ya like that." He said while  
leaving the door open so she could enter. He has like this thing that can change his attitude fast. Of course Linda didn't like it.

"Look, I need to talk to you about something..." She began while Rafael signaled his hand to sit in a chair. She sat.

_With Sonic and Amy..._

"Do you think it would work?" Sonic asked while point to different areas about his plan. Amy nodded. She looked outside  
seeing these little tracks. It was a nice view and she wants to go into an "adventure", the way Sonic describes it. "Here,  
give me your hand." She gave him her hand and took her downstairs but with a lot of awareness and carefulness. He looked  
around and looked as quickly as possible. He opened the door slowly and rush through the end of the backyard. The yard wase  
HUGE so Sonic tried to run as "normal" as a regular kid as possible.

There where no trees in the center because of all the decorations and the huge pool plus the underwater aquarium so they ran  
on the right side where there were a lot of trees. The same amount of trees where on the left but since the sun was facing the  
right. Soon, they reached the end and Sonic grabbed Amy's waist and picked her up to go to the other side of the fence. Amy  
signaled him to let get so she landed. That doesn't mean she landed safely.

She stepped on a puddle of slippery mud and slipped. Sonic saw her slip and fall and suddenly she started going down the long  
hill while running through trees and such so he jumped over the steel fence without touching anything and ran full speed to her  
and grabbed her. Luckly her eyes where closed but then he slipped with Amy in his arms so his grip around her went tighter  
while he was holding her on the waist and chest so she wouldn't go anywhere then suddenly just before they landed to a  
safe, flat land, a sharp pointy rock cut through Sonic's arm making him groan in pain leaving a huge cut from his elbow all the  
way to his shoulder. It was a straight deep cut that was bleeding way too much when they landed.

_To be continued..._


	7. Is This How It Started?

**What, you thought I wasn't gonna update? You guys SUCK! Naw, Im just kidding. Don't take it seriously. Perdona me. Perdona me. Si, voy a... continuar (?) con mi historia... -sigh- I SUCK AT THIS LANGUAGE AND I GOT THE NERVES TO BE STUDING JAPANESE?!**

**Disclaimer: -sigh- I don't own anything but the thing i own. T.T**

* * *

Chapter 7

Sonic was lying on the ground. His arm was bleeding and he was starting to get dizzy. "You okay... Amy?" He asked. That shook her though. He... jumped over the fence, caught her, and ripped practically his whole arm, and asks if she's okay, not thinking about himself. She blushed and nodded giving him a sign she was okay. She saw the deep wound and looked around to see if there was something that she could tightly wrap his arm with.

"Hey Amy... don't worry... I'll be... okay." He said softly but she replied with a big huge no-no nod. She started scattering all over the place... but nothing. Suddenly, she felt 'Shady' faint which made her scatter even faster. What's the use, she knew she wasn't going to find anything anyways. Since the only safe thing she got is a shirt and pants and other stuff she stared at her shirt.

She didn't want to give a huge evidence that she has been somewhere without any permission but, it was for the heck of Shady, so HE wouldn't have such a big evidence either... somehow. She didn't care of what her mother or anyone thought so she tried to rip her shirt but... it didn't work with her bare hands. That's when she got panicky. She started scavenging for something pointy and sharp. Then she thought of the thing that cut Shady.

She went up the hill a bit trying to find the thing but instead, she came across a sharp knife and caught it... she didn't know how it got there, since it was so clean but she didn't care at a time like this.

She cut an inch on the side of her shirt and started making a long strip of cloth. There was a time she had to take off her shirt just to finish the cut so she wouldn't cut herself. Finally, she got the length she needed and walked down the hill cautiously not wanting to fall with her knife.

Finally, she got to Shady and started to rapidly put on the cloth starting at his Elbow to his shoulder. She felt that she was going to run out so she stretched the cloth and tightened up the wrap. It was also for it to make it heal a little better. Luckily, Amy tied to the very top of the shoulder. Safe for now, but he bleed a lot...

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sonic finally woke up and realized it was night. He got up with his left arm but then he felt a sudden shock of pain. He groaned while it started to swell up. He totally forgot he cut his arm. He noticed the cloth tightly on his arm. He was amazed then he looked at his further left and saw Amy sitting, with her knees against her chest and her face against her knees. He stared at her for a while and noticed...

Her "used to be" shirt is now only covering her chest and revealing her belly. He noticed the cloth of the shirt was the same as the one that was wrapped around his arm. She wrapped his arm with pieces of her shirt so he wouldn't end bleeding to death. It's a lot when you think about it. He got up and sat next to Amy. She raised her head and looked at him awkwardly.

"What? I can't sit now?" He asked, looking away, into the trees swishing back and forth against the wind. She looked at him with a smile but he didn't budge to notice. He wasn't looking at her. "Uh... you wanna change?" he asked with a blush while looking at her. She blushed too; she forgot what she was wearing. She nodded with a yes.

"Follow me then..." He said calmly and got her hand and led her. Amy kinda... skipped a beat while he held her hand. He usually grabs her all the time when they meet but... this time it's different. She was shaking a little bit and quickly glanced at Sonic. He was... so... good looking.

"We're here..." Sonic pointed at a small house. It looked small and nice. He walked a little and opened the door. He switched the light on end both of them entered. He let go of her hand.

"Lets see what fabric is closest to your shirt..." Then he got out all these old T-shirts that he probably had when he was a kid. "Your shirt kind will be easy to find you know... since it's white..." Amy nodded. It got quiet... not that there is a lot talking or something AROUND her since she can't emit sounds... maybe she can squeak a bit when she has this air build up in her body... especially when she's crying so much and is having a hard time breathing, that she screams... but she hasn't tried it or it has never happened to her.

"I think this is your size... just check out if this fits you..." He said while holding up a plain white T-shirt. Looks clean and new but it looked way to small for _him. _Why would he have these things anyways... "Uh... I'll go to the bathroom..." and with that, he left. She just stared at the T-shirt that he handed her. She sighed and tried it on.

There was a little mirror just in the corner of the house and she headed over there. She turned left to right seeing if looked the same as her other white T-shirt. It looked slightly bigger but... it's not that noticeable... right? She walked away from the mirror and knocked on Sonic's bathroom door. It took a while for him to come out but he opened it. "You're done?" He asked. She nodded.

He walked out of the bathroom and was heading for a sweater. He put it on, to disguise the big cut and wound that he had. It was near the end of August, going into September... wait... school... Amy had to go to school in September 5th. Amy just looked away, thinking of that but... it would be awkward for Sonic to be wearing a sweater in the summer.

She just sighed.

She looked outside by the window for quite a while then looked at Sonic who already had boxers on trying to put on pants. She blushed and quickly looked outside again. Then someone hit her head playfully. "You think I didn't see you huh?" She quickly looked up at him. He had a huge smirk on his face.

"I think right now is a good time to come back home huh?" He asked getting ready to walk out the door.

She sighed again.

She followed him, tracing back the steps she made when they went sliding down the hill.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**TADA! I MADE ANOTHER CHAPTER!**


	8. A Yellow Fox?

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I REALLY APPRECIATED IT AND WELL... I USED A DICTIONARY ON THIS CHAPTER TO... MAKE SENSE! .!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Sonic, Tails, or Amy X3**

* * *

Chapter 8

Both of them managed to get over the fence and when they got over, they ran over to their opposite side from the last time they ran since it was night. They managed to go through safely and they finally reached the door. Sonic was the one closest to the door, holding the handle looking like he will ordinarily open the door while Amy was stuck flat against the wall hoping she wouldn't get caught.

Since Sonic was the one holding the handle, he slowly opened it making a little _CREEK_ sound like the one you hear on an old, hard to open, gate. He told Amy to stay quiet and shush but... that's the supper easy part for Amy cause she's mute and is used to staying quiet with the body.

As the door opened the more uncomfortable they got, reaching the limit of high risk of being caught, let alone, being caught together. But when the door reached to the length of six inches from opening it, there was a cough at the other end. Not one of those coughs you randomly get or when your throat hurts but the one that's demanding for attention. Sonic's face turned pale.

"F-Father!" He said with a little warning to get Amy into hiding. She followed it and started looking around quickly.

She began to walk but became startled upon the fact that there were footsteps coming out towards the door. She looked around but couldn't find anything. She looked around even faster. There was a big bush... no, no, no. That will make a lot of noise. The tree? No, no, no. Its to thin. But out of the blue, she ran towards the fence and jumped over it while continuing to run to the front door.

"Where have you been?" Rafael, Sonic's father, already taking his first step outside was looking around just to see if there was anything misplaced. After that, he looked back at Sonic, waiting for an answer. "We looked everywhere for you!" Sonic noticed a "we" in it.

"I was in my ground home!" he exclaimed. Rafael just looked at him. "You know, its like a house but under ground. I fell asleep in it and-" He began but got interrupted.

"Where is it?" Rafael asked. Sonic only sighed. He walked near the pool to show his dad.

"You see this circle line around this BIG circle commented pavement. Well, that's where i go sometimes when i don't feel like being stuck all day at home. You know. Wanting to know a little about the world and outside but all you got is your backyard!" He said while circling the circle which was his entrance. Rafael only sighed.

"Where's that other one? The pink one huh?" He asked cocking an eyebrow.

"I don't know that one. The last time i saw her, she was running to the bathroom." He said and started walking away from his dad but he called him back.

But really, Amy didn't know what to say to her mother if she caught up to her. She can't think of any good ideas or plans and such.

Amy sighed, which relieved her.

Maybe something crazy from the blue might happen to her again. She wishes. She hopes. Maybe if she's lucky, she wouldn't even be asked. Yeah, she wanted to keep private of where she's been. Maybe 'Shady' just wanted that place secret. Not wanting anyone else take the board of crossing the territory line.

She slowly walked to the entrance. Not into it but in front of it. She stared at the door handle. It was quite fancy. You see these cute little Italian with a bit of french design. Actually, it looks like one of those Greek arts. It has lots of swirls and little crystals craved into it. Where they real?

She stared at it some more. Why would anyone want to have this? Its not like anyone is going to look at it for a very long time... and it doesn't even match with the houses theme which was kind of brownish cream. She grabbed the handle then pressed on a part of it to hope it would open.

Great. It was locked.

That's when she felt a rise of heat enter her body; her face swelling up from thoughts of how she might be punished. The house was pretty big. Not knowing how to get in, she ran to the other side of the house which took about a good ten to fifteen minute jog. She looked at a tiny window just a little before the ground, maybe it was a window for the basement. Anyways, the window was big enough for her to fit in, and wondered if should go in.

With out thinking she has already started putting her feet in a bit, then she pushed her whole body into the window. She landed but landed on something soft and warm... and furry. It wasn't like some bed or chair or anything. It felt more like a person. There was a tiny squeak coming from it trying to get her off. Amy looked down and a pair of blue eyes where looking back at her.

She jumped back but she went to high and to far that she ended up hitting the wall and sitting down.

"What are you doing here?" Said the boy with rage. She quickly looked at his features. He was a yellowish fox with bangs covering his eyes. She noticed something about his tails. There wasn't one, but two. She thought about it for a moment but then looked back at him but his face expression didn't change. His eyes had a tiny sparkle of blue flames.

She didn't know how to answer him though. What if he didn't understand sign language. That would be a killer and she dropped her notebook and mechanical pencil at that house by the lake. She gave the sign language shot. She already had her hands ready, then started.

"What?" He asked confused. She knew it wouldn't work so she sighed. "You actually want me to believe that? You could be making that up just to get into this house! Do you know how many people tried to break into this house this whole month?!"

She nodded a no for his big misunderstanding. Well, it did make her a bit happy that he could actually understand language but to bad it was with someone who didn't believe her. _No, no!_ she began with her sign language,_ you know Shady? That blue hedgehog? He's my friend and-_

"You know Shady?" He asked. Sonic actually fooled both of them saying that his name was Shady. "And i thought he wasn't supposed to be friends... with a girl. You know how his dad would be if he found out."

Amy just looked down. She hasn't even seen him really good. Maybe his feet from looking out under the bed. She looked back at him.

"I still don't believe you though. Give me proof!" he exclaimed wanting to know the truth. He even put his hands on his hips from all the stuff he didn't want to believe.

She just sighed.

She stared at him. She likes the fact that he knows sign language but to bad she already gave him a bad first impression. But why did he know sign language of all the languages. He could've learned French or Chinese or some random language if he wanted to. Sign language... not so much people know it but... does that mean he has a disorder like her? Nah, all he has is a mutation... right? With his tails? Just exaggerating to much.

Then came an awkward silence.

Amy saw the clock and saw that it was 11:46 PM. She got up, forgetting the question and began to walk she as she walked near the bed, since this happens to be his bedroom. She looked at the left where the fox was but he wasn't standing. He was jumping to her.

He jumped on top of her making her fall on the bed and put a tight grip on her so she doesn't get off. "I'm not letting you get out of this room unless you give me proof. You might cause a robbery or even kill someone! After everything they have done, I'm not gonna let you-"

He was staring into her eyes which made him cut off. Her eyes didn't give a sign of guiltiness or illicitness but innocence and blamelessness. He sighed but not strait on her face. That would be rude. But suddenly the door opened rapidly hitting against the wall not giving the fox anytime to get off Amy.

"Hey Tails, um... oh..." It was Sonic with a surprised look on his face. Why wouldn't he have it?

The fox, Tails, jumped off of Amy quickly and hid his face from a total embarrassment. He glanced at her then looked away. She noticed this but didn't care, she just got up and gave Sonic a bear hug.

"Whoa Amy, you've been here the whole time with my bro?" He asked. His face had a warm expression on his face which took Amy somewhere. Relaxed and comfortable. But... she got stuck on one thing. Where they really brother??

"So you knew her? Why didn't you say so... Amy?" He asked looking at her.

"She's mute." Shady clearly stated.

"Oh..." He said looking away.

Sonic looked at Amy then whispered into her ears. _They're looking for you..._

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

**I'm a BIG TailsxAmy fanand well... tried my best not to go TO far with the TailsxAmy stuff. Heehee! IF I WENT TO FAR WITH IT JUST TELL ME AND DON'T HESITATE! Cause I might go really far and I'm trying to maintain the Sonamyness... .! I had to run around the house about... A LOT of times cause... I TOLD YOU! . heehee! Anyways, thank you for reading!**


	9. So Many From the Blue

**-Tears form's in the eyes- you people are the BEST! I didn't get flame from any of you guys. None of you guys said WHY DO YOU LIKE TAILSxAMY or I HATE THAT COUPLE!! GO TAILSxCREAM or GO TAILSxCOSMO. you people are the best! thank you! T-T**

**Disclaimer: yup, dont own Tails, Amy, or Sonic! T-T! (im so happy!)**

* * *

Chapter 9

Tails only stared at the two while still having the steam of heat inside of him. Amy... looked pretty happy to be with Sonic. There was a little fright in her eyes when he glance at her. But then it turned happy when she saw Sonic at the door. She could be scared of him for his bad first impression but he didn't do to bad. He was only trying to protect the house from being robbed... well that's what he thought.

Sonic put one of his arms around Amy's waist. "Sorry bro, gotta go before she gets in trouble! Oh, can i borrow your window?" he asked.

"Sure." he said then let the two go through the window. He ran to the bathroom cause somehow, he just felt the urge to.

"Alright Amy," Sonic began while he pushed himself out of the window. "I over heard that they haven't checked your room yet. Apparently, it's locked so they're trying to find the key. Just say... you were sleeping or were in the bathroom." He said.

He picked her up then "jogged" in a fast position to the big window of Amy's. They had to jump over the fence again but they managed to get through. There was a latter for you to climb up into her room's window.

She got off but Sonic went onto the ladder first. He motioned her to stay on the ground and not to get up with him. When he managed to reached the window, he tried to open it but it was locked. He panicked. He jumped off from that long height but landed safely. Amy just stared at him. He looked so used of doing that.

Sonic was scavenging the place, looking for something thin so he can open it. He looked around faster and faster... but nothing. He was starting to give up but then something else jumped over the fence along with some other stuff.

"_Hey_, I know you'll need this. Let me do it." It was Tails. Apparently, his bathroom window was just below them. You can hear and get light through but you can't see through it. It was translucent, not transparent.

"Thanks Tails." Sonic said. Tails nodded then walked up the ladder. He brought with him thin, durable, strong wire so he can unlock the lock...

Once he reached the top, he put the wire through the window and bent it with another tool. It would be impossible to bend the wire through bare hands. Anyways, he put the wire through all the way and since the lock of the window was a special one, not the ine that other people would origanly have, it took him some time to put in the wire through the lock but he manged to unlock it.

Quickly, he took out the wire then opened it but someone was banging and opening the door. Any second, the door would burst open so what Tails did was jump off the ladder like Sonic did but didn't manage to land safely like he did and injured himself but Tails didn't care. He quickly grabbed Amy under the arms and flew to her window. He just threw her in there and lightly slammed the window.

She lied on the floor then the door burst open. It was her mother and Sonic's father.

"Why didn't you answer?!" Linda, Amy's mother asked while setting out a yell.

"We were looking all over for you!" Rafael said. They looked so worried.

"Why didn't you answer?" Linda said again but softer, kneeling down.

Amy already an idea. Her mother grabbed her hand and Amy showed a face of pain going through her body. She tried her best by not moving any of her body and only her hands, then answered her question.

_My body felt completely dead. I couldn't move my arms or legs... my feet... or my back. Only my hands are able to move as you see now. I'm sorry to worry you. I couldn't move. _She said with her hands and her mother actually believed her.

"What did she say?" Rafael asked.

"She couldn't move her body, only her hands..." She said.

"So... you still can't move?" He asked coming to her.

_Maybe if you can bend my joints a little, I might be able to recover... _She told her mom. She agreed.

"Your right, lets do that first." She said

"What?" He was already starting to feel a little uncomfortable from not knowing the language.

"We're just going to move the joints and see if they might recover." She said then both of them started bending her...

Her mother got hold of the legs and Rafael got hold of the arms. Both of them moved them slowly making sure she doesn't feel pain. Though, Amy winced a bit to show she was in a slight of pain so she can convince them that this was for real, even though it's not. Rafael moved shoulder and gave her a light message while Linda moved the thigh and heels, even the toes all at the same time. Then both of them made her stretchedthen the "Uncomfort" finished.

She moved an arm and leg slowly and cautiously then gave a nod of thanks.

"Ha ha! Alright, so it worked." Rafael said, clapping a hand together while getting up.

"You sure your feeling better Amy?" Her mother asked with warm eyes. That caught her though and felt bad for lying to her but she nodded a yes with a smile on her face.

"Alright Amy, get to bed, it's 11:59; just turned 12. Good night." She said.

"Good night." Rafael said.

Amy waved at them then when both of them left, she laid flat against the floor. She looked out the window from where she was lying and saw yellow bangs at the corner. They where pretty noticeable. She wondered if they where there the whole time.

Anyways, she got up and opened the window. Tails looked up at her and gave an odd smile. She smiled back awkwardly then he fell straight on his back. not to mention, he did a little yelp while falling down and let out a big OOF when he landed. Amy rolled her eyes... which she hasn't done in a very long time. Only playfully when she was a little girl. About four or five years old.

"You... made... a good excuse." Tails complimented her. She could hear Sonic ask him what she said and he answered. He was pretty surprised.

"That _was _pretty good." He complimented. She wasn't used to compliments so she took them happily.

_Thank you _she motioned to Tails and he chuckled a bit.

"Your welcome. Now goodnight." He said and with that he left, without anything else.

"Guh... goodnight Amy!" Sonic said looking over at Tails then looked away. He went back into his own track and left without anything else either.

Amy sighed and closed the window. She was pretty happy. She believe she made a new friend in just short amount of time. She walked to bed and laid, wanting to go to sleep happily. That idea just came from the blue along with all the others.

Anyways, Tails was jumping into his room through the window pretty happy. He was still facing the window and didn't turn around . He scratched his head then yawned. He turned around with a full swift and opened his eyes. The same green glowing eyes Sonic saw was in Tails room... in a corner.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**-stares at hands- wow... I did this whole chapter in only 2 hours... wait... less then two ours. The thing with the joint came from the blue... I'm pretty happy!! o I really think my writting has improved with it's speed a lot! Now that I realise it... I'll be working on the next one soon!! Thank you for reading!! Hope you enjoyed it! **


	10. Let's Just Say That

**ZOMG! 20 REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE BEASTS! Nah, just kidding but thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: None of them is owned by a girl named Sonikka but only by Sega (hey, dey both start with 'S')**

**Oh yeah, now that i realise it, sdnfjidnfgja! We're in chapter ten!! YAY! im so happy (T-T)**

* * *

Chapter 10

Amy woke up the next day in her bed and only one thing popped up in her head. _He flew? He flew me and threw me in the window?_ She didn't understand it. He can fly... it's not an everyday that you see a fox that can fly... and she knew that it has to do with the tails.

She laid on to her bed and quickly put her hand inside her pillow and grabbed out her Messanger. She logged on and saw lists of all these different names. She quickly went down to the 'S' section and finally found SlimShady. He was always logged in for some reason. Anytime She wants.

**Yma9420 has logged in**

**Enustik: Yeah... i just wanted to make sure...**

**SlimShady: Oh hey Amy!**

**Yma9420: Good Morning...**

**Enustik: Oh! Your Amy! Good Morning!**

**Yma9420: Huh? What? **

**Enustik: Oh... I'm Miles... Tails! **

**SlimShady: Yup. The yellow kid you met last night**

**Enustik: Hey!**

**Yma9420: Oh... so whats 'Enustik' supposed to mean?**

**Enustik: **孤 **in Kanji or **きつね **in plain Japanese characters or... kitsune in romanji but it's all in Japanese meaning 'Fox'.**

**SlimShady: where'd you get the characters from?**

**Enustik: there's some in that right hand corner in the text box**

**Yma9420: Aw, that's cute.**

**SlimShady: heh, I got to leave now.**

**Yma9420: What? I'll go see you!**

**SlimShady has logged out.**

**Enustik: I don't think he read your message.**

**Yma9420: I got to go see him, bye**

**Yma9420 has logged out.**

She put the Messenger under her pillow then she got up and fixed her bed quickly. Anyways, it was about 7:30 AM so she knew that her mother wouldn't be awake or Sonic's father. She walked over the door and kneeled to see if anyone was behind the door but she didn't notice any shadows.

She ran back to her bed and grabbed two things under her aid kit. She was going to check on Sonic's arm to see if it was healing. But she noticed that she might be needing the whole kit so she got it all.

She opened the door and looked at both her right and her left, making sure nobody was coming, an then she ran! She did a corner slide with her socks but managed not to fall since the floor was a wooden polish. She didn't care though, so she just continued running trying not to be caught.

Finally, she reached his room but the door was a slight inch opened. She peeked through it and... Sonic was just staring at her as if he was waiting for her to come. So maybe he did read her message.

"I can hear your footsteps. Ha Ha! You make it a little obvious." Oh... so it was the loudness of her quick feet. Great.

He began walking to her but she stood still, her heart was beating so fast but... the aid kit was behind her, hidden just like the new emotions entering her heart. She looked away from him and blushed when he opened the door, though, he didn't get the least to notice it.

"You can... come in you know." he said, opening the door wider then it was before. She looked up at him and walked in. She had a smile on her face and he smiled back.

She walked over to his bed and sat on it, putting the aid kit on her lap. Sonic looked out and saw Tails running to him. He was running and was already worn out.

"I'm... here." He said as he put his hands on his knees to get a hold of his breath. Sonic then patted hard on Tails's back.

"Don't push yourself to hard kid." He said then both of them walked in. Tails was the first to walk in while Sonic closed the door while looking out the hallway.

"Hey Amy! So you did come!" He said and sat next to her. She smiled at him then he smiled back. Sonic came to both of them.

"So, what brings you guys here?" He asked and automatically looked at Amy. She held up the aid kit and he smiled.

"What's that for?" Tails asked while both him and Amy scooted making room for Sonic to sit next to her.

"You'll see... if you want to." He said grinning at Tails.

Sonic took of his long sleeve shirt, leaving him with a tank top only and the huge bandage from Amy's shirt. Tails noticed as soon as he saw it and stared at it with curiosity. Amy slowly unwrapped the cloth revealing his deep wound but while the wound became more and more visible, both Amy and Tails looked away.

"That doesn't looked good..." He said while Amy agreed and nodded still looking in their directions. The wound was... healing but not fast. Well, it happened yesterday anyways so the healing process wouldn't be much.

Amy had to look back at the wound to take off the bandage. She looked at it carefully. It looked like it as starting to infect since it haven't been washed off.

She went to her aid kit and took out the alcohol so she would apply it on him. She asked Tails to unwrap another bandage so it would be ready for her to wrap it around him.

"Wow, thanks Amy. I wasn't expecting anything really." He said and she looked up to him. He was already smiling back to her and she suddenly blushed.

"You look like your used to doing this. Are you?" Tails asked.

She nodded no as a reply and opened the bottle.

She got out a special type of tissue for this matter and put the alcohol on it. She then applied the tissue on him but it stung him pretty badly. She blew on it so it wouldn't hurt so much.

When she was done with that, She got a bigger tissue... a tissue that she could put on the whole arm as the bandage, and put in on him. It didn't hurt much but it was good. Then Tails passed her the wrap so she can wrap it around jis arm.

"Well, there we go." Tails said happily.

"Ha ha! Thanks you guys." He was looking at his arm. The wrap was pretty tight on him but he could still feel the blood go through some. "Well, I'll be in there some time." He said pointing in the bathroom."

Tails looked at her, "What happened?"

She looked up to him for a while then smiled, _let's just say he saved me!_ and they both smiled.

* * *

**This sounded so corny! -bangs head on the table- omg, im in a hurry and im SO sorry it couldn't be better. I feel so BAD! well, i got to leave for vacation in like about 5 minutes but i need to tell you something. I MADE A COLLAB with kitsunepowaa.**

**If you wanna read it, go on my profile and it will be posted on it. hope you guys like it.**


End file.
